


you're heaven sent, baby

by crosswalks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gooey Tsukishima, M/M, Post-Canon, Sendai Frogs, im sure u can all tell but im very touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosswalks/pseuds/crosswalks
Summary: “You like it,” he shoots back. “You’re totally into it!! Don’t even try to deny it, your face feels like it’s 100 degrees right now. I know you love it,” he’s singing through his laughter now, “you looooooove meeeee.”--Kei comes home to a familiar shade of green.tsukkiyama week 2020 day 4: post-canon
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	you're heaven sent, baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from "i'm so into you" by tamia! enjoy!!!!

Kei walks through the doorway, shutting the door behind him in relief. He rolls his luggage over to rest by the coat rack, and starts taking off his shoes.

He’s back from a tournament with the Sendai Frogs, one that had required him to be away for most of the week. It had ended on a good game, both sides giving their all. They’d won in the last set off a point by Kei himself: a total shut-out of a spike he’d seen coming from miles away, to his immense satisfaction. 

He’s bone tired now, though. A long commute home coupled with precious few hours of sleep (thanks to the team’s post-game celebration), has completely eaten away at his energy. It catches up to him the moment he steps over the threshold. The familiar scenery makes him feel comfortable enough to let go of the tension he’d been carrying for the last few days— his shoulders relax in what feels like the first time in weeks. He can hear Tadashi washing dishes a couple feet away in their kitchen, quiet hums barely audible over the rush of running water. 

“I’m h—” 

Kei can’t get his whole greeting out before hearing a garbled shriek, supposedly belonging to his boyfriend. There’s a frankly alarming crashing sound that Kei thinks he should check out, but before he can remove his other shoe, there’s a vaguely green blur hurtling into his line of vision aaaand he’s falling back— 

His tailbone smacks into the arm of the couch, making him wince, but he quickly forgets the pain when he feels a pair of warm arms wrapping around his chest. Tadashi practically jumps into the space between Kei’s legs, which press in around him on instinct. There’s a warm face nuzzling into Kei’s neck, and he feels a wet kiss on his pulse point. He lets out a huff of laughter, and squeezes his arms around Tadashi’s shoulders.

“Miss me that much huh?” Kei can’t help but poke fun at Tadashi’s eagerness, though his voice comes out too soft for it to really be a jab. He runs his hand over Tadashi’s nape, tickling the soft strands of hair there. His boyfriend doesn’t face him, instead murmurs little nothings into Kei’s skin, which sends shivers down his spine. Tadashi’s hands run all over Kei’s back, pulling him closer and closer until there’s no space between their bodies. They both sigh and lean into each other’s warmth. 

The week they’d had of only crackly phone calls and blurry video chats had felt more difficult than it probably should’ve, especially after long months of coming home to each other’s presence. Kei exhales over the top of Tadashi’s head, which rustles his persistent cowlick. His smile widens, something familiar and feather-light settling delicately in his heart. 

Almost as an afterthought, Kei toes the remaining shoe off completely and kicks it aside, standing up to his full height. This forces Tadashi to finally look up at him, letting him see his face for the first time in days. Kei looks his fill, tracing the lines between freckles he’s traced thousands of times before. His hands drift up to his lover’s face, settling against tanned cheeks. They both lean in, Tadashi’s arms wrapping around his back once again. Their lips meet, and Kei feels the last bit of tension leave his body. 

Tadashi hums against his mouth with a smile, before pulling away (much too soon, in Kei’s opinion). He tugs Kei down again though, this time to press their foreheads together. 

“Welcome home,” he sighs quietly, fiddling with the lapel of Kei’s coat. “I was starting to go crazy without you. Yesterday I had to climb on the counter to get the jars off the top shelf! Almost broke my neck,” he continues with a little laugh, which washes over Kei’s ears like chimes ringing in the wind.

He’s about to respond (it was only three days, are you a clingy child, do we need to buy a stepstool), before something makes him stop in his tracks. He didn’t register it before, his brain not working at full capacity. He definitely sees it now though: takes Tadashi’s shirt in between his fingers and stares. 

Tadashi laughs again, this time with no reservations, mouth open wide in a self-satisfied grin. 

“Do you like it? It finally came in yesterday morning. Isn’t the color great?” He says the last part with a snort, though Kei suspects he really does like the color. Green has been Tadashi’s favorite ever since he was a kid. Kei would be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his mind when he’d first chosen his team. Tadashi is usually on his mind, even in the most mundane moments. 

Kei had missed him, more than he’s letting on. This, though…. Is a bit much. Kei can feel his heartbeat speed up against his will, as if it thinks that they’re still mid-game. It’s enough to disrupt the sweeping romantic monologue Kei was close to starting in his head. 

He can only conjure up one word: “Why.”

Tadashi lets out another giggle, and Kei feels something unfurl in his chest. Wants Tadashi to laugh again, again, again. 

He’s wearing Kei’s jersey. Or at least, the version that the stadium sells in its gift shop, TSUKISHIMA printed in blocky white letters across the back. He reaches under Tadashi’s arms to feel them under his fingertips. The tips of Kei’s ears are probably red. His face feels so warm. 

Tadashi looks up from his own admiration of the shirt to look at Kei, waiting for a reaction. He registers the look on his face and promptly bursts into laughter.

“You’re totally into it!!” He says between hasty gulps of air, “This is it, this is the best decision I’ve ever made, it’s all downhill from here—” a short giggle, “I thought I could wear it at your games and be a cute boyfriend but you’re INTO it into it, YES, oh my god this is _amazing_ —” 

“You look like a cartoon alien,” Kei deadpans, fingers still digging into soft fabric. He’s not embarrassed by his apparent transparency. He’s _not_. “Or a traffic light. A clown, even. A professional one.”

Tadashi chokes on his laugh, and struggles to get out: “Wow Kei, you must be really flustered if ‘professional clown’ is the worst you can do.”

Kei folds. He couldn’t think of enough unattractive green objects in time, brain short-circuiting over the image in front of him. Tadashi looks at him with that ridiculous smile on his face, and Kei can see traces of smugness in the lines of his eyes. His boyfriend is a menace, and the jersey is an eyesore. Kei tells him so.

Tadashi’s smile just grows wider, hands moving up from Kei’s shoulders to rest on his face. 

“You like it,” he shoots back. “You’re totally into it!! Don’t even try to deny it, your face feels like it’s 100 degrees right now. I know you love it,” he’s singing through his laughter now, “you looooooove meeeee.”

Tadashi sways to his little theme song, swinging Kei’s face along with the rhythm. His eyes are closed, which Kei uses as an opportunity to stare. They’re crinkled softly at the corners, crow’s feet arcing out into what look like little wings, spreading to take flight. His cheeks must ache, Kei thinks fondly, from holding that smile for so long. He wonders if Tadashi even feels it, with how steady he holds the expression on his face.

Kei lifts his hands to steadily wrap around his boyfriend’s wrists. Tadashi opens his eyes and stills, looking at him curiously. Kei covers the right hand on his cheek with his own hand, leaning into it briefly, before turning his face to press a soft kiss into its palm. He hums in quiet reverence.

“Yeah,” he says, voice coming out deep and sleepy.

Tadashi raises his eyebrows in amusement. He looks a bit confused as he repeats, “yeah?”

Kei is unbelievably lucky, he thinks, faced with the love of his life. His chest feels so light, burdens forgotten. There’s an eyelash on the apple of Tadashi’s cheek, which he sweeps away without thought.

“Love you,” Kei answers, face turning up into its own smile, small and happy.

Tadashi’s eyes squint almost closed in his content, mouth stretching impossibly wide. Kei knows the feeling.

“Love you too, my little froggie,” Tadashi returns.

Kei scoffs at the childish nickname, and leans into the touch settled around his shoulders. He’d missed Tadashi— wants to remain in his embrace forever, now that he’s finally in it again. 

He also knows that they probably _would_ stay standing there, in front of the doorway, forever, if he doesn’t say anything. It’s not a wholly unappealing idea, but it’s not what he has in mind. So he hums, asking for Tadashi’s attention. His boyfriend opens his eyes, waits, fiddles with the buttons on Kei’s coat. Kei takes a moment to admire his freckled fingers, nimble and purposeful in their movements, before continuing.

“I’d probably love you more if you took this stupid shirt off though,” he teases.

Kei takes the hem of the aforementioned jersey and slips his hands underneath, pressing them up against his boyfriend’s stomach. Tadashi lets out a delighted sound that Kei drinks up greedily. He feels muscles clench under his palm, as a helpless laugh barks its way up through Tadashi’s throat. 

“You know what, I’m not totally sure if you love it or hate it, Kei, you’re kind of sending mixed signals here,” he gets out, voice light and airy.

Kei snorts in surprise, and plants his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. The fabric is soft against his skin. He doesn’t get to stay there for very long though, before Tadashi is shoving the heavy cloth of his coat back, a bit clumsily because of its weight. There’s no rush to his movements, his hands taking their time as they run up and down his shoulders, the sides of his neck.

That’s okay, Kei thinks— they’ve got all night.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah....... tskym gay. i think i made kei a bit too mushy but i mean. if i was dating yamaguchi i'd be mushy too. so . :) also bully yamaguchi rights. he is a scorpio he deserves to be mean to kei. a little. as a treat.
> 
> life has been pretty shitty lately but tsukkiyama week came right when i needed it. these two make me so happy it's insane, i've loved reading everyone else's entries this week. i hope that you're doing okay wherever you are!! i'm sending love your way if u need it or want it. <333 you're gonna be okay!!
> 
> comments/kudos very loved and appreciated~


End file.
